Another Story
by BadWolfTimeLord
Summary: Why to me? Why? Everything happened too fast that it doesn't seem real. How did it happen? How could it happen? Well… I know this. I know how everything happened, but it would be better if nothing happened, certainly it'd be better.


Why?

Why to me? Why? Everything happened too fast that it doesnt seem real. How did it happen? How could it happen? Well, I know this. I know how everything happened, but it would be better if nothing happened, certainly it'd be better. Why did I do that? Why? Well... Ted. Because I'm in love with him, it's the reason. How the hell do I do now? I wasn't thinking to be... well, yes, to be... I feel sick only thinking about it. I really don't know how do, it's my entire fault, I know that. Well, I suppose that would be better telling everything to everyone. How can I do that? How can I tell the truth to my mum? Tell it to my dad? To Ted? No, I can't. I bet if I would do that, he would break up with Vic and I can't let him do that only for this reason. How can I do? What can I tell him? Hi Ted, do you know that I'm... no, it doesn't work... Ted, I'm... nope, let me retry... Teddy, do you remember what happened about two months ago? Well, I found out to be... if I continue in this way I haven't chances. In particular, because I've to find the courage to say that word. The really problem isn't tell it only to Ted, but to all my whole family. Mum, dad, James, Al, uncles, aunts, grandpa, grandma, cousins... I made the biggest crap of my life and now I pay the consequences. If I'm in this situation, its all my fault, mine and of my stupid infatuation for Ted. Fantastic!

I rise my look on the white ceiling of my house's bathroom. I'm closed here by a good half hour. Luckily my parents, Al and James are out. All I need is that they discover everything, then I'm affixed. I look down on the test that is in my hands, enameled by a kind of a red bright. Positive. It is positive and my life ended. I feel a tear fall on my cheek. I'm... I'm pregnant. I will have a baby. _My _baby. My and Ted's baby. Born by a mistake, a stupid mistake. I drop the test fall on the ground beside me and put my hands on my stomach still flat.

"It's not your fault... I start to whisper to the baby, who's growing into me, it's not absolutely your fault if that happened. It is only fault of your mommy, who's really irresponsible... thinking at the word mommy I shudder. I'll be mom at seventeen years old, I'll have a baby at seventeen years old. The tears are still falling on my face and I start to sob. How will I tell it to mom? To dad? To Ted? Oh, God!

"Eh, baby? How can I tell it to grandma and grandpa? Have you got any ideas?" I continue to whisper to my stomach, thinking about how this situation is driving me mad. I'm absolutely losing my mind, "what am I doing?" I ask myself, shaking my head and wiping the tears. I stand up and start to walking in front of the mirror, destroying the test with a spell. I look at my image in the mirror: my ginger hair is disheveled and rebels, while my brown/green eyes are dull and bloodshot, not happy like always. I look at my red t-shirt wet by some tears fell on it, the same is for the jeans mini-skirt. I look away, focusing my gaze on the wooden door.

I start to walk towards it. I'm scared, I'm really really scared by know my parents reaction. I arrive, after interminable seconds, felt like an eternity, at the door. I put a hand on the doorknob and I remain motionless, thinking about what I should do. Another tear falls on my face, walking on my cheek. I open the door and run towards my bedroom, hiding myself under my beds covers and starting to crying desperately, until I fall asleep, among Morpheus arms.

When I wake up, I watch my clock, understanding that I slept a few hours. I decide to rise from my bed and to go downstairs at dinner, searching to make my parents unsuspicious of me.

_"Ted? Are you there, Teddy? Are you at home?" I ask, entering in Ted and Vics house. I found the door opened, so decided to enter in their house. I'm here because I want to talk with my best friend, only because of this. I walk towards the sitting room and I find him there, lying asleep on the sofa, with a alcohols bottle in a hand. Why Ted? Why did you do that? After I decided to walk away and leave him alone, he wakes up and watches at me, searching to understand how I entered._

_"The door was opened" I answer to his indirect question, "I decided to come here because I wanted to talk to you, but... why are you drunk? Why did you do that?"._

_"Victoire" he simple answers, standing up and starting to walk towards me. I remain motionless, looking him in the eyes, "we had an argument and she's gone. I think this time she will never come back" he says, crying in front of my eyes. I can't see him cry, I just cant, "help me, Lily... help me to forget her, please" he prays me, looking me in the eyes. _

_"In which way? You are drunk. Listen to me, sleep on it, I've to go. See you, bye" I say, starting to walk out of his house. He stops me, taking me by a wrist and continuing to look me in the eyes. My heart starts to beat very fast and I have to admit that I'm scared by Ted. In this moment, I am. The close on my wrist hurts me a bit, "leave me alone, Ted. I've to go. I can't help you. In which..." I'm interrupted by his lips now on mine. I can't fail, I can't give up, he's drunk. Oh, God, help me, I don't know how resist. In fact, I give up and I kiss him back, becoming pregnant by what happens next._

I remember that night, that stupid and hated night. Ted doesn't remember anything because, after everything happened, I left him before he woke up and the hangover must clouded his mind. Great news! I open the door and start to walk toward the kitchen. When I arrive in front of the room, I see the last person who I want meet on the face of the Earth, sitting next to my daddy. I could return in my bedroom, but my mom saw me. So, I enter in the room and I sit down, next to Ted and my brother Jamie.

"Hi, Ted..." I whisper to him, looking at my hands: the most interesting thing on the whole planet Earth in this moment. Well, of course are more interesting then the face of Teddy. I hear at my left Jamie and Al, who are talking about Quiddich and I see daddy reading a newspaper, while mommy is cooking.

"Hey, Lils... how are you?" he asks me. Well, all is fine: I'm pregnant at seventeen years old, what do you think?

"Oh, Im fine. What about you?" I ask him back, continuing to look at my hands.

"Absolutely fine. I'm thinking to marry Vic" he whispers, with a smile on the face.

"Wow, it's fantastic, Im... really happy for you two" I say, without enthusiasm, keeping my look down. I know that if I look him in the eyes I could cry, then is absolutely better if I don't do that.

"What's wrong?" he asks to me, with a sad tone in the voice. Ok, my lies don't work on him.

"Nope, everything's fine" I answer, "dad, are there news?".

"Oh, I found out that your cousin is pregnant" he tells me, looking at me with his emerald look.

"Who? Rosie?" I ask completely shocked.

"No, Roxanne... and she's only fifteen years old. How do people get pregnant at fifteen?".

"You know how it happens, Harry..." my mom answers, serving the dinner. She made the roast chicken. I really love it, but I don't feel myself really well.

"You know what I mean... the fact is that I saw George today. He was really upset" he says, eating his piece of chicken. Mom sits down next to dad and Ted.

"Dad, I would want see your reaction if you find out that Lily's pregnant" James says, making me dizzy.

"Don't say nonsense things. I'm sure Lily is more responsible, so she won't find herself in same situation as Roxy" says mom, scowling James, "doesn't it Lilian?" she asks me confirm. I remain in silence for a few seconds, before answer.

"O-Of course, mommy".

"And I wouldn't be ready to become grandma mom laughs". Sorry mommy...

"Well, I've to go Teddy" says, when the dinner finishes, "thanks for the dinner".

"See you, Ted" all say.

I follow him.

"Bye, Teddy" I say as I open the door.

"Bye, Lils... can I ask you a thing?" he asks me. I nod, "aren't you pregnant or something like that?", I start to feel really sick. He understand everything. I know that and now I've to lie. Its too soon to tell him the truth.

"What? Who? Me? Pregnant? Come on! Dont be ridiculous!" I try to lie.

"Ok. But if you need me, you know where I am. I love you", Lils he tells me. I know that he's love is only affect, it isn't really love with the giant 'L'. I can only hug him.

"Oh, I love you too, Teddy Bear" I want tell him that what I feel for him is more than the love he feels for me. Suddenly, his lips finish on mine and he kisses me. I kiss him back and when he leave my house embarrassed and with red hair, I start to think about that kiss and about the future.

A/N

This is my first story about my favorite pairing of the new generation of Harry Potter. And sorry for the grammatical/etc. errors! I fixed the problem with the dialogues!

Hope you liked it! Now you know what to do! =)

Please review!


End file.
